


And Together We Are One

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: "What's wrong?" Mick asked, briefly flipping through anything that might've had the potential to upset Nikki. Mick rested against the counter, his eyebrows slowly raising toward his hairline. "What's wrong with you?" Mick repeated.
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	And Together We Are One

Nikki was perched on the counter. He was looking at Mick, his eyes cold and weary. A small part of Mick wanted to just turn around and leave before he got embroiled in whatever was going on in Nikki's mind now, but he didn't. Mick set down his coffee cup. Nikki pulled his legs up. Mick paused, a frown tugging at his lips without any real reason, even though he had plenty. 

"What's wrong?" Mick asked, briefly flipping through anything that might've had the potential to upset Nikki. Mick rested against the counter, his eyebrows slowly raising toward his hairline. "What's wrong with you?" Mick repeated. 

"Do I ever bother you, Mick?" Nikki asked, his voice steady and calm. His hands were bunched up on his knees, and he looked stoic, unnaturally so, considering how upset that Mick knew him to be. 

"Well, you bother me whenever you leave your clothes all around the floor." Mick gestured vaguely around the house. "It bothers me whenever you forget to put your pencils up before you go to bed, and they stab me in the ass whenever I get in there." Mick paused, shrugged. "But, aside from those things, not particularly."

Nikki wrapped his arms around his legs, and rested his chin on his knees. "Of all the times, you joke about this." He said in that dully unnatural voice of his, one that suggested he was upset about things that, half the time, Mick didn't even know existed. Nikki scoffed, but his frown remained. "You joke _now."_ Nikki shook his head, and a strand of inky black hair fell into his face. 

"S'not a joke." Mick replied. "I have scars, you know." He wasn't even joking, but he was in a slightly more humourous mood than usual, and not his usual dry humor that made everybody threaten to kill him if Mick said _one_ more thing. 

"But _it is!_ God!" Nikki curled his fingers into his hair but didn't pull, for which Mick was thankful. However, Nikki did grown in frustration. "Never mind." He sighed. 

"No. I'm sorry, just talk to me." Mick didn't know exactly what was bothering Nikki, but he was willing to throw in a few guesses. 

Nikki stared at him for a minute, judging the situation. He looked at Mick like he was the untrustworthy enemy, all sharp eyes and dark hair. Nikki let go of his hair, and it fell back into his face. "Do I bother you?" Nikki repeated, slowly and carefully, his lips forming carefully around the words. 

This time, Mick paused, and considered the question. He thought about Nikki, and then shook his head. "No, you don't bother me." Mick replied, and he hoped that Nikki heard the conviction and truth in his voice. But Nikki never did. He never seemed to hear or see what Mick did. 

"You're not getting it." Nikki said, rubbing the side of his face. "Nobody gets it. I'm alone in here." Nikki looked away, biting his bottom lip.

"No. I just don't know what you're trying to get at here." Mick replied. 

Nikki whined. "Do I bother you, Mickey?" He asked. "Does _me...._ bother _you?"_ He asked, like it was some great mystery. 

"What? Where the hell did those come from? God, no, Nik. You don't bother me at all." Mick shook his head, and chanced a step foward. When Nikki didn't flinch or recoil, Mick walked over and rested his hand on the side of Nikki's face. 

"I love every inch of you, even the annoying parts that never cease to make me want to run far, far away, which I'd never do." Mick said with every inch of sincerity in his body. 

Nikki didn't respond, he just lunged foward and pulled Mick into a kiss, which was as good as any reply that could've been given. 


End file.
